Liars And Vampires
by longlivetonight
Summary: Emily, Hanna, Aria and Spencer leave their town to get rid of A. But what if a decides to tag along? This time A also targets the lurking figures that walk out in dark. "I am still here, bitches. And I know everything. Kisses, A"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys. This is a Pretty Little Liars and Vampire Diaries Crossover. **

**This is going to take place after Alison's body is found and Stefan has not yet moved to Mystic Falls. This means it's like the very beginning. 'A' is not going to be who it was in book or series or whatever. It's my version. Ha-ha :)**

* * *

Aria could smell the fragrance of vanilla shampoo from Hanna's hair as Hanna crouched her head on Aria's shoulder. Emily was sitting on her right and beside Emily sat Spencer. They all were silent as the air hostess gave all the instruction. Then in a few minutes they were told put on their belts and they did. After the flight was up and they were allowed to get rid of that belts, Emily excused herself to go to the loo.

'I will come with you.' Hanna sprang up from her seat. Aria watched them walk away.

Spencer broke the silence 'Can't believe we are leaving.'

Aria nodded 'It all feels so dizzy. I hope everything will be fine here.'

Spencer just watched out of the window, seeing Rosewood from top, a tiny town where somewhere A was still creeping, unaware that his favorite Rosewood girls were going away for good.

Spencer looked at Aria who was fidgeting with his fingers. Hanna and Emily walked back and took their places. Hanna was feeling glum but she wanted everything to change.

Hanna chirped 'Guys, straighten up your mood now. We are going to be alright. We are gonna rock Mystic Falls and have a really wonderful senior year.'

Emily smiled, though she didn't believe a single word Hanna said.

How can life be wonderful, when you start receiving notes from a stranger who knows everything about you? How can life be wonderful, when your best friend's body is found from her very own lawn? How can life be wonderful, when your parents send you away to a different town all of a sudden?

Hanna stared ahead, her mind still stuck in Rosewood. She clearly remembered that day.

* * *

She walked home after Alison's funeral/wake. When she walked in she heard voices coming from the living room. She walked in and her eyes widened.

Her mom was sitting on the couch beside Spencer's mom, Mrs. Hasting and Spencer sat beside her silent as well as confused. Emily's mom was seated on the chair and Emily sat on the arm of the chair.

'Hanna!' Mrs. Marin greeted. 'Have a seat.' Hanna walked over and sat beside her mother.

After a few minutes of silence and awkward glances, the door bell rang.

'I'll get it.' Mrs. Marin walked away.

She walked in back with Aria and her mother, Ella.

As everybody took places, Mrs. Hasting said 'Okay girls. Yesterday we four met and had a talk about the recent events that took place.'

All the moms nodded. Hanna looked very carefully at her mom, what were they doing?

Emily's mom said next 'We think you all should complete your senior year out of this town.

Ella turned to Aria 'I already talked with your Uncle, he says he will be more than happy to let you live in a house at Mystic Falls.'

'And you will be moving in with your Dad, Hanna.' Mrs. Marin informed her.

Not in hell she would live with him and his "perfect" family no way.

Before Emily's mom could say anything, Emily snapped 'We need to talk. Alone. The four of us.' All the girls quickly got up and walked towards Hanna's bedroom.

Once Hanna shut the door, Spencer sighed. Aria let out all the frustration by kicking a foot of Hanna's bed.

Hanna blurted out 'No way I am living with my dad and his perfect-step-daughter, Kate.'

Spencer thrust her fist on the study table 'She is going to send me to my uncle's, I bet. This can't happen. We need to stick together no matter what.'

Emily spoke gently 'I have an idea.'

The four girls walked out of the rooms with stern look on their faces. Aria was the one to speak. 'I will go to Mystic Falls only if they can come there..' The other girls nodded.

The moms exchanged looks but at the end they thought it would be good idea.

'Wow! This house is huge, Aria' Emily gaped, moving around the living room and the open kitchen in it.

Hanna got comfy on the couch and Spencer sat next to her 'Spence, its better than your house, no offence. I hope it has separate bedrooms for all of us.'

Spencer rolled her eyes 'Yeah. No matter how close we are, I am not sharing a bedroom with any of you.'

Aria put her bags on the kitchen counter 'It has five bedrooms but only two bathrooms. One here and the second on the first floor. And it has a terrace too.'

'Wow Aria, you never mentioned about this before.' Emily said.

'The last time I came here, I was four.' Aria explained.

Hanna jumped on her feet immediately 'I call the bedroom on the first floor.'

'Me too' Emily followed Hanna, pulling her bag.

Aria and Spencer smiled and took over the bedrooms on the ground floor.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

Hannah buried her face in the template of Mystic Falls as Emily talked to her mom on the phone.

'Do you mind taking your conversation out of my room?' Spencer said.

Emily shook her head and went outside in the living room.

'This school looks same as ours. Not much different. We are gonna rock our senior year.' Aria commented, lying on her stomach on Spencer's bed.

Spencer was chatting with her dad on the laptop, the only laptop the four shared.

Hanna tied her hair in a ponytail 'One week to go.'

The last month the girls spent knowing the town places like malls and hangout places. They even made some friends like at the beauty parlor or at the Grill. They had spent their month 'A free'.

* * *

Stefan knocked the door of the Boarding house. A man, in his mid thirties opened the door.

He rubbed his eyes 'Uncle Stefan? What are you doing here?'

Stefan smiled 'Visiting my old house.'

Stefan walked in with a bag on his shoulder.

He went up to his old bedroom and shoved his bag in the wardrobe. He heard Zac's mumbling standing behind him.

'Zac, what's bothering you?'

Zac wiped the sweat from his forehead. 'You are here. It's been a long time.'

Stefan nodded 'If you don't mind Zac, I want some time to myself.'

Zac nodded and quickly went away.

Stefan moved around his room, touching his old things. He was back, to the Salvatore Boarding House, to Mystic Falls. And he was back for a reason.

Stefan gazed at the house that was right next to his. He was surprised because according to him no one lived there. He peered out of his window and saw a blonde and brunette on the porch chatting. He could hear them though he couldn't have if he was human.

'I know that looks cool.' the blonde said.

'Come on lets go inside Hanna, Emily and Spencer are waiting.'

The two girls walked away but Stefan kept his gaze fixed on the same spot. He looked back in the room as his phone vibrated, which was on the table. He flipped the phone open. There was a new text. He hit the read button.

Hey Stefan, aren't you glad to be home?

I am sure you are. After all it's been almost a

Century. Ha! Watch out bloodsucker, I am watching.

~A

P.S – I adore guys who like red drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just completed reading the book series of Pretty Little Liars and I was completely blown away by the end.**

* * *

_**Dear Diary**_

**_Something awful is going to happen today._**

_**I don't know why I wrote that. It's crazy. There's no reason for me to be upset and every reason for me to be happy, but…**_

_**But here I am at 7:00 in the morning, awake and scared. I keep telling myself it's just that I'm all messed up from the time difference between France and here. But that doesn't explain why I feel so scared. So lost.**_

_**Jenna took me and Jeremy to Paris for three days trip. She said it would be nice to be away from town for a while after – everything.**_

_**Jeremy gets angry all the time. I feel unable to do right things. We miss mom and dad so much. Jenna cries quietly in the bathroom. No one knows what to do.**_

Elena sighed after closing her journal. She stared out of her window. Few kids walked past in their school uniforms with their mom. She checked her cell phone which was vibrating in her jeans pocket.

Three miscalls from Bonnie and one text from Caroline. She opened the text.

_Hey see__you in physics. Can't wait to hear about Paris_**.**

She tucked away her journal and few clothes dumped around the room in her wardrobe and skipped down the stairs.

She could smell the burning toast. Jeremy was already munching a French toast while Jenna was struggling on the stove. Jenna was in her professional attire. A white shirt tucked in her tight skirt, her hair tied up in bun, few strands coming off her face.

'Good morning!' Jenna smiled.

Elena pecked Aunt Jenna or preferably Jenna on the cheek and dropped a kiss on Jeremy's head.

Elena took support of the table 'I am going to go to the Grill after school.'

Jenna looked up from the stove 'Okay. Sit down have some breakfast.'

Elena smiled apologetically 'I don't really feel like eating, sorry.'

Jenna handed her some lunch money. Elena walked away. She heard Jeremy and Jenna arguing over something as she got in her car. Whatever! Elena thought.

* * *

Hanna accelerated after crossing the cross roads. There weren't much cars or public around. Their house was away and lonely. There was just one big Boarding House of Salvatore. People said someone lived there but Hanna doubted that. It looked so scary and haunted.

Aria played with her cell phone, flipping it open and close. She thought Ezra might at least leave a text someday that he misses her. But nothing. She shifted a little in her passenger seat. She glanced at the back seat where Emily and Spencer were chatting on Mystic High sports activity.

'This car is awesome.' Hanna commented, smoothly driving on a bumper.

Their parents had bought them this car. They were allowed to have only one car among them.

Emily looked out of the window, suddenly feeling little cold. It felt weird. A moment ago she was complaining about feeling hot.

'Oh my god! Hanna, stop the car.' Spencer cried. Hanna parked the car at the side.

'What?' Hanna said, turning around.

Aria pointed ahead 'Look at that!'

A kind of cyclone could be seen coming towards them. Emily let out a cry. Aria stuck to her seat. Hanna's hands trembled 'What should I do? Should I turn around?'

Spencer quickly said 'No. Let's not move.'

Hanna removed the car keys. She breathed slowly, clutching on Aria's arm.

Someone banged on the glass window where Emily was sitting. The girls screamed.

Hanna said anxiously 'There is a girl. Open the door Emily.'

As soon as Emily opened the door a girl pushed herself in, squeezing Emily on Spencer. She shut the door quickly.

'Sorry.' Elena breathed. 'I was scared to be alone in my car.'

'No problem.' Aria assured. 'What is this, anyways?'

'No idea.' Elena replied looking out of the window. The cyclone wasn't there anymore. The sky went dark. The wind started blowing. Someone screamed and the girls jerked.

Spencer widened her eyes 'Oh my god! Shit. What is all this? It's crazy.'

Hanna started the car engine 'I am driving back home.'

Aria agreed 'Yeah. If something is about to happen, we shouldn't be in the middle of this.'

Hanna swiftly drove back to the house. The wind was making the car stutter. At last they rounded the driveway. Hanna clutched the keys and signaled the others 'Get out the car and quickly duck inside the house.'

They all rushed in the house and Aria shut the door immediately. Elena looked out through the window glass. The storm was not getting any calmer.

Emily turned on the TV and flipped to local news. A blonde with short hair was talking. She was in a room and behind her was a background of the winds in the Mystic Falls forest.

'A heavy climate shift is being sighted by the Mystic Falls people. There is no scientific reason why this happened but people are working to find out. Schools have been canceled. Some students are trapped inside the schools. People are requested not to get out of buildings and houses. As long as you are in the house, there is no harm. We will let you with more news once…'

Spencer turned the TV off. Hanna made coffee for all the girls.

Aria sipped her coffee and mumbled 'What a great beginning of school!'

Elena clutched her mug in the hand 'I am Elena by the way. Never really got to introduce myself.'

They all introduced themselves. They went into Aria's room and turned on the heater. They all started talking. Elena told them about how she lives with her brother and aunt and that her mom dad passed away in an accident four months ago. The girls told her that they moved to Mystic Falls to clear their minds because a close friend passed away. Of course deleting the part that she was killed three years ago and the body was found just six weeks ago and of course nothing about A.

Hours passed and the girls were talking and talking. Elena's cell phone vibrated. She flipped it open. One new text.

_Getting friendly with my girls? _

_Let me tell you, they are not that_

_friendly as they put it up._

Elena glanced nervously at the girls. They seemed pretty much friendly.

_Who are you?_ Elena texted back. There was a quick reply.

_You know how people have_

'_Pen friends' and you don't? _

_Well now I am here._

_~A_.


	3. Chapter 3

'Where are you going Stefan?' Zac asked. Stefan held tight over the tray of macaroni he had prepared.

He turned around 'I am going to be a good neighbor.'

Zac was frustrated 'First you enroll yourself in the high school and now you are going to make friends?'

Stefan glared t him 'It's my life. I wish to live it the way I want. You can carry on with your life the way it was before.'

With a final glare, Stefan left.

He walked over to the house that was small compared to his boarding and knocked thrice on the front door. He could hear the girls talking inside. One of them approached.

She had blonde hair, tucked in a bun and she was in her track pants and a tee.

'Hey! How can I help you?'

Stefan pointed at the tray in his hand 'I have made some macaroni. I am your neighbor.'

Hanna scratched her chin lightly 'Oh so you live there, in the boarding house.'

Stefan motioned Hanna to take the tray 'My name is Stefan. Stefan Salvatore.'

Hanna balanced the tray in her one hand 'Hanna Marin. You know what we are going to have dinner right now. Why don't you join us?'

Stefan hesitated. He couldn't enter until Hanna invited him in.

'Are you sure?'

Hanna smile 'Of course. Come on in already.'

Hanna backed away from the door and let Stefan in. Hanna walked away and Stefan followed her inside. The other three girls were setting the table as they walked in.

Hanna kept the tray on the table 'Guys this is Stefan. He lives in the boarding house. And Stefan these are Emily, Aria and Spencer.'

* * *

Elena called Bonnie for the thousandth time. It went straight to voice mail.

'Bonnie where are you? I have called you so many times. Is everything alright? Call me ASAP.'

Elena sat on her bed and went through her inbox. After receiving messages from A or whoever it was, Elena felt weird. It was like someone was watching her.

Jeremy's voice came from downstairs 'Elena there is a call for you.'

Elena went down and took the phone from Jeremy.

'Hello? This is Elena.'

No one spoke from the other side of the phone.

'Hello? Can you hear me? Hello' Elena ended the call and asked Jeremy 'Who was it?'

Jeremy shrugged 'Bonnie.'

Elena was taken back 'What?'

What is wrong with Bonnie? Elena thought.

* * *

Spencer passed the bowl of mashed potatoes to Aria 'So Stefan, you go to Mystic falls?'

Spencer took a bite of the meat 'Yup. Enrolled myself this year.'

Emily smiled 'Good. Us too.'

'That's great.' Stefan agreed.

Aria interrupted 'You know anything about that happened today? All the change in weather and all?

Stefan shrugged 'No. But it was awful.'

Spencer massaged her temples 'I know. More weird.'

The rest of the dinner went in talks. The girls told him why they moved to Mystic Falls, of course editing the story.

Stefan's phone buzzed as Emily was serving dessert. He opened the screen lock. One new text.

_Macaroni and meat! Change_

_in menu today, Stefan?_

_No bunnies? _

_~ A._

Stefan's eyes widened. _What the hell?_ He thought. This person surely had to be a vampire or someone who knew. But who knew? No one! These girls seemed pretty much normal. Or were they?

Stefan looked around the room. None of the girls had phone in their hands. Who was A? And how does he know about him? Stefan deleted the inbox.

Stefan stood up 'Can I use your washroom?'

Spencer pointed at Aria's bedroom 'Of course. That way.'

They all started eating their cakes and debated if there was going to be school tomorrow or not. Aria noticed Stefan's phone buzz. She didn't want to but curiosity got the best of her and she checked the message Stefan received.

_Lucky guy you are Stefan. _

_Not that you are gonna be_

_anymore since I am here._

_~A_

Aria's eyes widened.

Hanna looked at her 'What's wrong?'

Aria quickly put a finger on her lips and deleted the message from A. She kept the phone where it was. The very moment Stefan walked in. Everyone resumed their conversation but Aria was too shocked to speak.

Aria's hands were shaking. 'Um guys I don't feel good all of a sudden so I am going to skip to bad. Bye Stefan.'

Stefan smile 'Yeah. Good night. See you in school tomorrow.'

Aria winced 'Yeah.'

She went in her bedroom and quickly texted Hanna.

Get rid of him ASAP.

After some laughter and smirking coming from the living room, Aria heard the front door bang and then footsteps coming towards her room. She sat on the edge of her bed as Hanna, Spencer and Emily settled on her bed too.

Hanna was the first to say 'What's wrong, Aria?'

Aria gulped 'A is back.'

Spencer narrowed her eyes 'What do you mean?'

Aria felt her voice rise 'A is texting Stefan. I read one message.'

Emily widened her eyes 'Oh my god!'

All the girls had the same thought in their mind.

_How was A here? And why was he texting Stefan?_

* * *

Spencer was glad when the bell rang signaling the end of the period and school. Spencer was more than happy today. She had enrolled herself in the magazine committee and in management committee of events. She had impressed all of her teacher and made many friends.

She picked up her bag and walked out of the physics class. She walked her way to her locker. Hanna was quickly by her side.

'How was your day, Spence?' Hanna asked playing with a strand of her hair.

'Awesome!' Spencer said. 'I am the new committee management vice president and a member of magazine committee.'

Hanna patted Spencer on back 'Awesome!'

Aria walked to them, her bag hanging on her right side. 'Guys, Ms. Stevens wants to talk to us.'

Hanna arched her eyebrows 'Who?'

'Head of History department.'

All of them sighed and followed Aria. They knocked twice on the door before entering. Emily was already there, sitting on a chair. The rest seated themselves around Emily.

Spencer cleared her throat announcing her presence. looked up from her book and spoke in her extra sweet voice 'Hello girls. Hope you had a wonderful time on your first day.'

All of them nodded.

'Now, you see Mystic falls has quite a good history and I would really appreciate if you girls would write me a three pages essay on it.'

Hanna snorted 'But we don't know anything.'

smirked 'Research dear! Here is a key to the restricted section of library. Go ahead and find the facts. I want your essays by tomorrow.'

Aria retorted 'Tomorrow?'

smiled and walked away, giving the keys to Aria.

'What a bitch!' Hanna cursed. Emily spoke softly 'We should start now. We don't wanna make a bad impression.'

It had been two minutes since they entered the restricted section, Emily and Arai were coughing because of all the dirt.

Hanna stared at the long shelves 'OMG! I am not going to go through this'

Spencer sneezed. A book caught her attention. It looked out of place, lying on the floor. Spencer picked it up. The book was not dusted like the other books. A paper slipped out of the book as Spencer was flipping the book. She bent down to pick up the paper.

There was photo of a young man, smiling at the camera. His soft blonde hair and his green eyes sparkled. Before she kept the photo back in the book, something came to her. This photo looked hideously familiar. The guy looked familiar.

'Holy crap!' Spencer said, as it hit her.

The girls turned to look at her.

Spencer's voice was trembling 'Look at this.'

The girls crowded around Spencer and looked at the photo.

Hanna gulped.

Aria clamped her hand to her mouth. 'Thai is Stefan.'

Spencer turned the photo around 'And look at the date.'

Emily gaped '1862.'

A shadow moved in front of them. 'Who is here? This is the restricted section.'

The librarian came in front of them.

'We came here with special permission.' Aria defended.

The librarian nodded 'But the library s going to close now. Stop by tomorrow. Come on.'

The girls filed out of the section. Spencer folded the photo and tucked it in her jacket.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon cut his arm slightly with a stick. Blood blurred out and dripped on the ground. He walked towards a house next to the boarding house and ringed the bell. A brunette with long curvy hair in pj's opened the door.

She looked at him 'Hey. How can I help you?'

Damon pointed at his hand 'It's bleeding. Can I have some…'

The brunette interrupted 'Stay put. I will get some medicine here.'

She left and Damon waited for whole six minutes. She came back with some bandages and cream and cotton.

She went and sat on the bench on the porch and he sat beside her. Damon's mouth was watering by her scent.

She started cleaning his wound with cotton 'How did this happen?'

Damon answered casually 'I don't remember. I am Damon.'

Aria was then putting the cream 'Aria. Aria Montgomery.'

She bandaged him and stood up 'You are done. You could say thanks, you know.'

Damon grinned 'Thanks.'

Aria was going back inside when Damon asked 'wouldn't you invite me in?'

Aria refused 'You are a perfect stranger.'

Damon stepped a little closer to her 'You bandaged a stranger. Why not let him in?'

Aria was swoon by his smell. She just wanted to kiss him so bad. 'It was because of humanity.' She said stepping away.

Damon lightly put his arm around her waist and they both stared in each others eyes.

'Invite me in.'

Aria slapped him hard on his face.

Damon's eyes widened in shock. He never expected this. 'You slapped me? Damon Salvatore?'

Aria's heart started racing. She calmed herself and went to her car in the front yard.

She got inside, watching Damon looking confused. She just hoped that the door to the house was locked because Spencer was alone inside, sleeping.

She put the keys and took the car off.

* * *

'That looks awesome.' Hanna said as they walked past a boutique.

Elena casually linked her arms with Emily and Hanna who were walking on either sides of her.

Emily's stomach made a sound.

Elena said 'Looks like someone is hungry.'

'We should go in that restaurant.' Hanna suggested, pointing at a lighted place.

Elena said 'Only if its my treat.'

'Deserts on me.' Hanna agreed.

* * *

Spencer woke up and found herself on the couch of the living room. She stretched and yawned wide. She walked to the kitchen and made herself some coffee. The old grandfather clock on the right of the refrigerator showed 6:30 in the evening.

She sat back on the couch and looked at her cell. Two missed calls from Aria. And two messages.

_I and Hanna are going to hangout_

_with Elena today. We are going_

_to have dinner and come. It seems _

_you have cold so if you need any pills _

_they are in my handbag. Aria is out too_

_I guess. _

_~Emily._

_I am going for a drive._

_Lock the door._

_~Aria._

Spencer sighed and stood up as she heard the door bell ring. She opened the door. Tyler Lockwood from her chemistry class was standing.

He smiled. 'My dad has sent me.'

Spencer nodded 'Does the Mayor want something from us?'

Tyler said quickly 'No, no. Actually yes. There is this old stick, grandfather stick kind of, walking stick. Aria's uncle has it. So if you could just...'

Spencer scratched her wrist lightly 'Yeah I will talk with Aria. Maybe you could stop by in a few days.'

Tyler's face shined 'Yes of course. Um so I will just…go.'

Spencer said quickly 'Maybe you wanna come in. We can hang out.'

Tyler stepped in 'Absolutely.'

* * *

Aria put her head on the stirring wheel. She got out the car and ran along the quite road. It had thin forest around it. Aria could see a house. Rather a ruin. She ran there and went inside.

She sat down leaning on a wall of the ruins and closed her eyes. It started raining suddenly. She stood up and went more inside of the ruins where there was roof. She walked around and when she came to a far end she could see a figure sitting near the wall.

She walked towards it. That was a girl. Long black curls resting against her shoulders.

'Who are you?' the girl asked.

Aria stuttered 'I? I ..I am Aria.'

'Go away. Go back home.' The girl said looking up at her for the first time.

'I don't want to.' Aria said sitting beside her. She was a little bit of scared. But then the girl smiled a little 'I am Bonnie.'

'Nice to meet you Bonnie.'

Bonnie took a dry leaf that was lying beside her and traced along it. 'Why are you here?'

Aria snorted 'I just moved here with my friends. Not exactly my favorite place. Plus I hate this thing over here, the sudden change in temperature. I mean minutes ago there was not even a cloud in the sky and all of a sudden it's raining.'

Bonnie looked out of the window and smiled 'What if I could make it stop?'

Aria rolled her eyes 'That would be nice.'

And the rain stopped. Aria looked bewildered. When she spoke her voice was filled with disbelief 'There is no way you did that? You can't just stop that rain?'

Bonnie looked at Aria and smiled 'I started it in the first place.'

Aria looked at her still shocked 'What?'

'Look at this.' Bonnie showed her the dry leaf in her hand. Bonnie moved her finger up and down barely touching the leaf and slowly from brown the leaf turned to green. Aria gulped and held the leaf in her hand 'Are you a magician?'

'No. I am a witch.'

Aria laughed 'Please tell me there is logical explanation to why this leaf changed it's color in your hands.'

Bonnie explained 'The leaf just didn't change the color. It came back to life.'

Aria corrected 'You bought it back to life.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It has been so looong. I wasn't planning to continue but it would be a waste to leave such a story unfinished.**

* * *

Aria looked at the clear, yet dark sky outside. She and Bonnie were sitting in the backseat of her car, opposite to eachother, Aria's legs slumping over Bonnie's.

Aria looked at Bonnie 'So are you gonna stop this?'

Bonnie closed her eyes 'You mean the rain and all? Yes I will.'

Aria sighed in relief 'Thank you.'

'Why did you come to Mystic Falls?'

Aria rolled her eyes ' People keep asking this.'

Bonnie chuckled.

Aria continued 'I had...we had...me and my friends had a friend, Alison. Three years a night out, all of a sudden she disappeared. Police couldn't find her. Just a month or so ago, her body was found in her own backyard. Our parents need to be away from all this. So here we are.'

Bonnie remarked 'Mystic Falls isn't a place for good start.'

Aria's forehead crinckled 'What do you mean?'

Bonnie stretched her hands, relaxing her muscles 'Its late. Lets not worry your friends.'

* * *

Stefan walkwled in his room , casually. Everything in his room was as it was. Only there sat someone on his arm chair. Stefan stood by the chair 'Hello, brother!'

Damon grinned, looking up at Stefan 'Long time. I have missed you. '

Stefan walked away from Damon 'I need to sleep. You should too.'

Damon chuckled 'Already getting rid of me. Anyway, did you get the chance to talk to her?'

Stefan froze 'Who?'

Damon grinned 'Elena! She took my breath away.'


	6. Chapter 6

'**New morning, start of something new. Forget the past.'** Aria quoted to herself as she got in her skinny jeans and a white tee. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes looked pale, lips looked dry and her face didn't have the glow it had a week ago. She sat back on her bed and closed her eyes. All the things, scary, weird things that happened to her flashed.

Bonnie, a girl she met in the forest was a witch.

She had slapped Damon Salvatore who was the brother of Stefan Salvatore.

And well Stefan. His photo from 1862. God was this even real.

She heard a knock on the door. 'It's open.'

Hanna walked in, still in her pj's and her hair in a messy ponytail. She sat beside Aria. 'I don't wanna go to school.'

Aria crouched her shoulders 'Me too. But we can't just you know stop living.'

'Why doesn't it stop?' Hanna moaned. 'It keeps on happening. Do we have to live with 'A' forever?'

Aria chuckled 'I don't want to. Come on.'

Hanna and Aria walked out to the living room, where Emily and Spencer were waiting.

On the sight of Hanna in her pj's, Spencer snapped 'You aren't ready yet. We are gonna be late Hanna!'

'I am not coming. I am gonna just stay here.'

Emily looked at her with fear 'We can't leave you alone. It's all weird here. School is much safe.'

Hanna raised her eyebrows 'I am not coming.'

'Alright. Keep the doors locked.' Aria said, walking towards the door.

Aria sat in the passenger seat, Emily in the driver's seat and Spencer slide at the back.

'I need to tell you something.' Aria started.

'What?' Emily scratched her palm.

'Do you know Bonnie? The girl that hangs out with Elena?'

The other two nodded.

'She is a witch.'

Spencer laughed 'Aria come on. Don't kid us.'

Emily said a little angrily 'Spencer. It can be true. Here almost everything is true.'

Aria continued 'She brought a leaf back to life. Anyways, maybe we should talk to her about Stefan.'

Emily cringed at his name 'Maybe we should.'

Spencer agreed 'Okay. We will talk.'

* * *

Damon woke up as Stefan opened the curtains 'I need some more of my beauty sleep. Get lost.'

Stefan continued opening the windows anyway 'We need to talk.'

Damon grinned 'Aha! I bet you couldn't sleep all night. So shoot.'

Stefan sat on the chair by the bed 'Who told you I was here?'

'It doesn't matter. What matters is that how will I be a hurdle to your plan. And let me tell you that I am gonna make you regret every second you stay in this town.'

Stefan sighed 'So you are same old, Damon.'

Damon got off the bed 'Now if you will excuse me, it's time for some fresh breakfast.' With that he vanished through the window, leaving Stefan worried and disturbed.

* * *

Aria, Spencer and Emily made their way to Elena's table during lunch. Elena was sitting with Bonnie.

'Hi Bonnie! Elena' Aria greeted.

Bonnie smiled and Elena said 'Hey guys. Wanna join?'

They all nodded and settled themselves on the chairs.

Aria looked around to see if anyone was in the hearing range. Once she was sure no one was she ducked her head closer to Bonnie 'Bonnie what do you know about Stefan Salvatore?'

Bonnie looked confused 'What do you mean? Why would I know anything?'

'Well since you are a witch, you know like…' Spencer added.

Bonnie looked in disbelief at Aria 'You told them?'

Aria gulped 'I am sorry. I….It was important.'

Bonnie stood up and walked away.

Elena spoke for the first time 'Don't worry, she will come around.'

'Do you know anything about him?' Emily asked.

Elena nodded 'I just know as much as you do. He is new here. What's wrong?'

Emily was about to speak but Aria interrupted 'Nothing.'

Elena rolled here yes 'Aria, you can trust me.'

Aria looked unconvinced but Spencer put her hand in her bag and removed the photo of Stefan they had taken from the library. 'Look at this.'

Spencer passed the photo to Elena. She looked at it, her eyes widening in shock.

Emily said 'This picture is from 1862.'

Elena looked at them in horror.' Please tell me there is a logical explanation for this.'

Spencer took the photo back, before anyone else would notice 'Elena you need to talk to Bonnie. She should know something.'

Elena explained 'I don't think she knows anything. She is freaked out about the whole witch thing. She has no idea. And guys we don't have to be in the middle of this.'

Emily scoffed 'In the middle of this is the very place we are gonna be put.'

'What? Why would you...'

Everyone's phone chimed with their message tone. Spencer, Aria and Emily just knew who it was. What surprised them was that Elena had too received a message.

All the girls pulled out their phones and read the message. It was the same to all of them.

_I knew you bitches would wanna know the deal with Stefan. So being the nice person I have always been, I have some info for you. Go to this address. _

_C-203, Lintel Street,Mystic Falls._

_And you should hurry up I really don't wanna hurt Hanna but if you force me to, I won't hesitate even for a second._

_All the best!_

_~A_

They all looked at each other.

Elena's voice trembled 'Where is Hannah?'

Aria gasped 'She is home! Alone. Oh god, we should have never left her alone.'

Elena stomped up from her chair 'Okay. Two of us can go to the police and other two can go to Hanna.'

Emily pulled her hand, making her sit back on the chair 'We can't go to the police. It's not how things work when it comes to 'A'.

Elena argued 'so what? I mean I got message from this 'A' before.'

Aria clamped her hand to her mouth 'You have received texts from 'A' before too.'

'Yeah it was nothing. I am telling you we should call the cops.. '

Spencer interrupted 'We are just wasting time. We should do what 'A' said otherwise he would really hurt Hanna. We will fill you up about 'A' in the car. Elena, do you know the address?'

Elena nodded 'Yes. I know where the street is.'

The girls walked out of the school building to the parking lot.

Emily got in the driver's seat.

Elena said 'I think we should take two cars.'

'I'll ride with you.' Aria said.

Elena hit the road, Emily driving behind her.

Spencer called Hanna 'Hey Hannah where are you?'

Emily mouthed 'no' to Spencer.

Spencer said, trying to keep the edge off 'Nothing just checking on you. I will call you later. Bye.'

While in the other car, Aria finished telling Elena all about 'A'.

Elena was shocked 'Oh my god. So do you think 'A' killed Alison?'

Aria sighed 'We don't know. But I hope its 'A' so at least we know the murderer is around. I hate to think the person who did this to Ali is out there somewhere breathing.

Elena put the brakes on 'I know how you must feel. We are here.'

They stepped out of the car and looked up at the house. It was a one storied house with a small lawn. It was creepy because the area was deserted.

Spencer and Emily came, Spencer said 'We have to go in, don't we?'

They started walking towards the house, carefully looking around. The door was locked.

Emily knocked on the door. They waited for few minutes.

Finally they heard the click of the lock being turned. A lady, probably in her early thirties smiled at them 'I was waiting for you. Come on in.'

The girls looked at each other, hesitant to follow.

Aria whispered 'Let's go back.'

Elena clutched Aria's hand 'we have come this far. I say we go in.'

Emily and Spencer agreed with Elena and went inside. Aria too followed.

'You are early than I was told.' the lady said, smiling.

Emily asked 'Who told you we were coming here?'

The lady chuckled 'Oh you are funny. What you need is in that room.'

Emily was uncomfortable by the lady's strange behavior.

Nevertheless they made their way to the room. It was dimmer inside than the rest of the house. It looked like a study.

There were piles of books. They started going through them.

'These are books on history of Mystic Falls.' Elena commented.

Spencer turned to the girls 'These books are from the restricted section of the school library.'

Emily gasped 'How did they get here?'

Spencer bit her bottom lip 'Let's keep looking.'

The girls flipped through the books, all books were surrounded to one myth, vampires. But that didn't hit them just yet.

Aria was reading an article from an old news paper about some serial killer when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out. One new message.

_Let your friends manage things over here. By the time why don't you go to the Salvatore Boarding and confront Stefan? Good idea, right? Don't dare tell this to anyone._

~A

Before she could move she received a picture message.

It was dark but Aria could see a man, lying on the bed, his face looked pale from what she could see. There was a little note below the picture.

_This is to keep you motivated._

Aria looked again at the picture. This time the picture seemed clearer. The man lying on the bed was unconscious. Aria started breathing unevenly, her feet shaking, as she finally realized who the man in the picture was. He was Ezra!

* * *

**A/N: I think I did justice to this chapter. Let me know what you feel about it. Oh and do you want me to write in POV (point of view) form? I think it will let me give out more details of the situation. Let me know. Yes, before I forget, I am also writing another story, its called 'My colors of Nine Months.' It's Niley, Jaylor and Jelena. Check it out? And plz review. It's an encouraging boost!**


	7. Chapter 7

Aria's knees got weak. She could feel her legs trembling, her eyes watering and her throat drying. She took the support of the wall and closed her eyes thinking through this.

'A' has Ezra. 'A' HAS EZRA! She gained control over herself and walked back to the part of the room where others were.

'Hey. You alright, Aria?' Elena asked, looking up from the book she was going through.

Aria nodded 'Yeah. I think...I think one of us should be with Hanna. I will go. Elena, can I borrow your car?'

Emily and Spencer came to a halt from reading.

Elena looked hesitant 'Sure. But I don't think it's best if you are alone. One of us will go with you so...'

Aria cut her 'Elena, I will be fine.'

Spencer said 'Yeah she will be fine.'

Elena nodded and tossed her car keys to Aria. Aria walked away immediately.

The girls continued going through the books.

* * *

Aria ringed the bell of the grand Salvatore Boarding. In a moment the door was opened by Stefan.

Aria's fear was showing on her face. There were drops of sweat on her forehead and her eyes were damped with emotions.

Stefan touched her shoulder 'Are you alright?'

Aria shoved away his hand from her 'I need to ask you something.'

Stefan nodded 'Come in. I will make you some coffee.'

Aria looked around, not sure if she should go in. But what she had to talk was not something she could stand at the door and do. She steeped in; he leaded her to the living room and skipped to the kitchen to get some coffee.

Aria sat on the couch, twisting her fingers. The picture of Ezra didn't leave her mind. She just wanted to see him alright, hold him in her arms.

Her phone vibrated. She flipped it open.

_What are you gonna tell him? I am sure you didn't think it through. Just make him confess. _

_~A _

_P.S. - Ezra says 'Hi'._

She looked around. She had the feeling that 'A' was around.

Stefan walked in with a cup of coffee and handed to Aria. She took a sip 'Can we go to your room?'

Stefan and Aria went to the first floor, where Stefan's room was.

Aria sat on the chair and Stefan sat on the chair beside her.

He looked at her 'What is wrong, Aria?'

Aria's voice cracked 'Stefan we...I saw a photo of you from 1862...'

Stefan's eyes widened 'Aria...you need to listen to me...'

Aria cut him, her voice rising up in frustration 'You need to tell me Stefan, who are you...'

Stefan was lost of words. Was Aria 'A'?

Aria stood up and stomped the coffee mug on the floor 'I need you to confess...Please! 'A' has Ezra and I can't let anything happen to him...'

Stefan tried to calm Aria down 'Who is 'A'...?

Aria was yelling by now ' I WON'T BE ABLE TO FORGIVE MYSELF IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HIM...I NEED YOUR HELP...I NEED YOU TO CONFESS...'

Stefan held Aria's shoulder in his hands, stopping her from saying 'I am a vampire.'

Aria choked 'A...a vampire?'

Stefan walked away from her 'I am not gonna hurt you or anybody. It's the truth you have been asking for.'

'Got your girlfriend over, Stefan?' a voice said from the door way.

Aria and Stefan turned around to look at the person. 'Damon' Stefan whispered.

Damon walked in and stood close to Aria 'Remembering slapping me, sweetheart?' Aria's gasped.

Damon stroked her cheek 'Where are your friends?'

Stefan felt uncomfortable by Damon being around Aria. From what he knew of his brother, he could pounce on her and suck every last drop of blood out of her any moment.

Stefan walked towards them, not making his anxiousness obvious 'Aria, I think you should leave.'

Damon held her hand 'Wait! You can't leave. Stefan she knows we are vampires.'

Stefan chuckled 'Since when have you put in efforts to keep it a secret, brother?'

Damon glared 'I compel them but this girl...'

He pushed her against the wall 'I can't compel her. Are you a witch? Vampire? What are you?'

Aria cried 'I don't know what you are talking about? Please let me go.'

Damon brought his face close to her 'We need to find out why. You are coming with me.'

Damon started walking, pulling Aria along.

Aria screamed 'Stefan! Help.' Stefan pushed himself on Damon, both landing on floor.

Stefan yelled 'Aria run!'

But Damon was too quick. One moment he was stopping Aria from escaping and the other moment he was hitting Stefan.

* * *

'Okay I can't do this anymore.' Elena said, slamming the book on table.

Emily put her book down too 'I can't do it too. I am worried sick about Aria.'

Spencer said quietly ' You guys, I think 'A' has put something on Aria.'

Emily said, her voice hinting panic 'And when were gonna tell us that. All this time we have been wasting reading stories about vampires and you knew Aria was in danger…'

Spencer said back, equally angry 'If we would have interfered then 'A' would have made things difficult for her.'

'Spencer are you saying 'A' is watching us…or wait…God..'

'Don't act like you don't know what 'A' is capable of..'

Elena yelled 'Stop it! We have been reading about vampires…Vampires!'

Emily gulped 'Vampires?'

Spencer said 'We need to go.'

Spencer and Emily started moving out but Elena said 'Wait! We need these books. Let's take them.'

Spencer looked at the piles of books 'They are like sixty books. We can't take them all.'

Emily interfered 'We can't take any. We can't steal it. It belongs to the library.'

Elena said 'Well logically 'A' stole them.'

Spencer agreed 'We are stealing from the thief. Take as many as you can. Important ones.'

The three of them made three piles of important books, and took one each. They walked out of the room, through the hallway. Fortunately the main door was open. They walked to the car and boarded the books in the back of the car.

'Hey what are you doing?' the lady, owner of the house screamed, running towards them.

Elena shouted 'Get in the car! Get in the car.'

Emily sat in the driver's seat, Spencer in the front passenger's seat and Elena at the back.

Spencer sighed 'It's a nightmare.'

Elena nodded 'Tell me about it. 'A' is such….what is this?' Elena took a wooden stick, that was at the corner of the seat, tucked carefully.

She passed it to Spencer 'This wasn't here before. What is this?'

They looked at the wooden stake, confused.

Spencer's phone chirped.

Spencer said 'Message from 'A'.'

She read the message aloud 'It's a small gift from me to you, bitches. Use it wisely.'

* * *

Damon wrapped his arms around Aria, and in a second he was out of the window. Stefan ran towards the window too. But all of a sudden he couldn't move as a sharp pain plunged from his back upfront to his stomach. He got on his knees, clutching the stake in his body. He removed it. He turned around, still on his knees.

Spencer stood nearest to him. Little far away stood Emily, Hanna and Elena.

Elena! He didn't want her to know all this just yet; He hadn't even introduced himself to her yet.

He wanted Elena to see him differently. But now all Elena could see is a bloodsucking creature, on his knees, in pain.

A look of disgust on each girl's face.

Spencer asked Stefan, her voice panicked 'Where is Aria? Where is Aria, Stefan?'

Stefan looked out of the window, from where Damon had swarmed out, taking Aria with her.

Elena's phone ringed. 'It's 'A' again.'

Hanna read the text over her shoulder 'I forgot to mention that Stefan is the good guy. My bad. Sorry. 'A''

Emily looked at Stefan 'What…what is that suppose to mean?'

Stefan closed his eyes and then opened them as the pain went away. He got back on his feet 'That Spencer drove the stake into the wrong vampire.'

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

Aria moved her head a little bit, as consciousness hit her. She was lying on a hard bed in a dark room. It took a minute for her eyes to get a clear picture of the room. She came to a sitting position slowly; craning her neck. The room was dark except a small light coming from outside that dimly lit the room. There was hardly any furniture. The light made the wall look brownish and that made Aria a little dizzy.

Every nerve in Aria's body was telling her to scream and run for her life but she didn't. She couldn't wrap her head around this.

She crossed her legs and took her face in her hands. She closed her eyes, and thought everything through.

Stefan is a vampire. Damon is a vampire. Stefan is a good vampire. Damon is not. And Damon has kidnapped her.

Was this A's game? Some stupid act to mess with her and her friends?

'Up already?' Damon said walking in the small bedroom.

Aria clutched the bed sheet, afraid 'who are you?'

Damon grinned, sitting on a chair close to the bed 'Forget things too early? Let's bring back your memory. Start by telling me where you got that bracelet.'

Aria looked down at her hands. She was not wearing any bracelet.

But when she looked at her left hand, there was a bracelet. A thin one. Aria touched it 'I was not wearing this before. Oh my god! How did it come...?'

Damon said roughly 'Don't play games with me. Take it off.'

Aria did as she was told. But her right hand wouldn't coordinate to do so. She tried but her hand wouldn't touch it. What was happening?

Aria shrieked 'I can't remove it...ah' a pain shot on the left side of her neck. She reached out to touch the spot.

She felt something warm and sticky on her fingers. She brought the hand back to look at it. There was some dried blood. HER BLOOD!

She yelled 'you bit me?'

Damon rolled his eyes 'You can thank me for not killing you in the process.'

Her eyes filled with tears, her voice yelling 'I am gonna turn into a vampire! Oh my god! Shit a vampire!'

Damon put a hand on her mouth, stopping her from yelling 'you are not gonna turn into a vampire. God, how much of twilight have you read?'

Aria calmed down a little, and spoke after Damon removed his hand from her mouth 'All the parts!'

The pain was increasing as the time went.

Damon sat across the bed. His back resting on the wall, him facing Aria. He was sitting right across the wall yet he was close to the bed. The room was very small. He pulled out his phone and got busy in it. Aria didn't know what to do or say. She couldn't quite understand him.

Aria said, keeping her tone casual 'So what's the deal with you? Sibling issues?'

Damon ginned, his eyes still in the phone 'We are not bonding here, missy. And yeah you can say sibling problems.'

Aria laughed a little 'You can bond with Spencer.'

Damon looked at her 'The one with attitude problem?'

Aria smiled 'Yes the one.'

Damon put his phone down 'You are not from Mystic Falls, are you?'

'Oh no we are from here alright.'

Damon raised his eyebrow 'This is my town Aria. I know the kind of blood that runs around here.'

Aria got interested in what Damon was saying 'Your town?'

Damon nodded 'Only I was not here for a while. God, I have missed it.'

Aria asked 'How long have you been…a vampire?'

Damon laughed 'you are not gonna read my soul, are you?'

Aria didn't laugh or smiled, 'I am serious. I mean it seems you are gonna keep me here for a while so why not know each other. Be friends.'

Damon's teeth flashed a cunning smile 'You wanna make friends with a 149 years old vampire?

Aria smiled, '149 it is then. Damn you are old.'

Damon sighed 'Sleep now!'

'I am not a baby. Who turned you into a vampire? Oh wait how do you turn into a vampire?'

Damon rolled his eyes 'Why are you so nosy?'

Aria pushed it 'Oh please come on. It's not like in twilight so tell me your version.'

'If you have vampire blood in your system and you die, you become a vampire.'

Aria relaxed. So she was staying human. 'Okay. So start your story.'

Damon scratched his chin 'I don't really have a story.'

Aria said matter of fact, 'Everybody has a story. Go on.'

Damon couldn't understand why was he really enjoying this conversation. Maybe because for the first time someone was seeing him as a person. Damon crossed his legs, 'Well it was 1864 when I turned into a vampire…'

Aria cut in 'Wait no! I wanna know about your human life.'

Damon was surprised, now a teen girl would be interested in a vampire story; this was some different thing, 'Why?'

Aria said, from what she had learned, 'Because that was the time when you were you. The monster came later. Whatever happened after you turned was created by the nature of your breed. I can't judge on that. No one should.'

Damon was awed by what she said. It was like she defined all of the years he has lived, alive or dead in a single sentence. He didn't know if this was a start of a new friendship or something else (oh hint! hint!).

He stood up and sat beside Aria, little away so as to not scare her 'Well I was you know a obedient and dainty kind of student. Devoted to my father. My life revolved around helping him, doing what I was told.'

Aria interrupted, curious to know Stefan's part in his life 'You and Stefan were fine back then?'

Damon sat a little more comfortably on the bed, sensing Aria wasn't uncomfortable by his closeness, 'No. We fought for like forever.'

Aria coughed, and then moaned a little as the pain in the neck bother her again.

Damon noticed, his eyes suddenly looking worried. He was surprised he still had a human reflex; worry.

'Go on.'

Damon's eyes were on Aria's face, still vexed about her in pain. 'Is it still hurting? I can get first aid.'

He stood up to leave but Aria clutched his arm, wanting to pull him back to sit. Damon could get rid of that hold but he didn't. He let Arai pull him back. Her touch was soft, yet firm. Damon felt like she wanted him there.

Aria tucked a strand of hair behind her year, composing herself , 'I swear I am fine, Damon.'

Damon nodded, still not convinced 'But if it hurts tell me.'

Aria smiled 'So then? Go on with your story.'

'Well there is nothing more. Unless you wanna hear graphic explanations of vampire hunting and…'

Aria's mouth formed an O in bewilderment 'You were a vampire hunter before you were a vampire? Look at the irony.'

Damon chuckled 'My family was in the council so. And besides being a vampire wasn't on my list.'

Aria nodded in agreement 'Not on my list too, for future reference.'

Damon stretched a little 'Well life after that was all dark and twisty.'

Aria punched him playfully on the shoulder 'You picked that 'dark and twisty' from grey's anatomy.'

Damon laughed, for the first time in a while 'No I didn't.'

'Oh you totally did.149 years old vampires watch grey's anatomy. That show rocks.' Aria clutched her stomach as she laughed.

The sound of her laugh made Damon feel entrancing. After little fits of laughter, Aria controlled herself.

She hugged her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them 'You are not bad.'

Damon smiled 'After what I did tonight, I think I agree with you.'

Aria was curious 'What did you do?'

'Didn't kill you.'

'Thank you Damon.'

Those words Aria said were so affectionate, Damon for a moment forgot about his vampire instinct. He didn't want to snap out of his human emotions.

Damon asked Aria 'So what's your deal? Now your turn.'

Aria just stared at Damon for a while. Damon stared back, reading her eyes.

'It's a new start for me. Or I thought this was. But then it all started winding up again.'

Damon was confused 'What happened?'

'Damon, will you help me?', her eyes had a hint of tears, her lips forming a curve that made her look sad.

Damon couldn't see her hurt. From the little time they had together, he had grown to like her. And suprisingly care for her. He wanted to make her feel safe.

Damon took her hand in his, and put his other hand on it, 'With what?'

**A/N: Did this chapter get to you like it did to me?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know it's a very late update, but I was caught up in school exams and assignment submissions. I am so sorry. Now it's summer break so I will make it quick.**

**I didn't want to get in detail about Damon and Stefan's past so I just skipped that part. Sorry but I wanna move ahead with the story. I f you don't know anything you can pm and I will fill you in.**

* * *

'It feels I just heard a darker version of twilight!' Emily said, sitting on Stefan's bed.

Spencer was sitting on the floor, cross legged. 'We need to save Aria.'

Elena, standing by the window nodded 'Yes. And fast. I have a feeling that Damon….'

Stefan sat beside Emily 'No. He won't kill Aria. He is not able to compel her. And right now I bet he is trying to find out why.'

'But we have to get Aria. We can't just sit here and do nothing.' Hanna said sharply, towering Stefan.

'Hanna, Damon is ten times stronger than I am. No way can I take him down. All we can do is wait.' Stefan explained his voice calm.

'Stefan is right. Let's get some sleep. It's almost midnight.' Emily stood up.

'We should go to your place. I will keep guard.' Stefan said.

* * *

Elena quietly tip toed out of Aria's room, which she was sleeping in and walked in the kitchen.

It was really dark in the house and only sound she could hear was of the grandfather antique clock in the living room, ticking and indicating the pass of every second. She opened the refrigerator and removed a bottle of water and sipped some of it.

She felt dizzy, maybe because of lack of sleep or the stuff Stefan told her earlier. She wondered if Spencer and Hanna were able to sleep.

Keeping the bottle back in the refrigerator, Elena walked through the hall towards Aria's room. Her mind was too caught up to sleep. She went back to the living room.

She kept thinking about Katherine, her doppelganger. She had some questions unanswered. And she wanted to know them.

She walked out to the main door and opened the door. As soon as she stepped out the chilly air hit her.

There he was standing, his back to her, looking out to the stretching darkness. Elena wasn't sure if he had heard her come out because he didn't turn around. But then again, he was a vampire.

Elena went and stood beside him, hardly any space between them.

'Can't sleep.' Elena said, explaining.

'It's cold out here.' Stefan said, without looking at her.

Elena wrapped her arms around herself 'I don't mind. Do you sleep?'

A smile formed on Stefan's face 'It's fascinating how much girls these days formulate the vampire theory based on twilight.'

'So you do sleep.' Elena concluded. 'So Katherine..I wanted to ask you..'

Stefan shot her a serious look, which caused her to stop speaking 'Elena, I don't want to talk about her.'

Elena nodded, not talking.

'Elena go inside.' Stefan said urgently.

Stefan gazed out in the dark, Elena tried to make out what he was looking at but couldn't. She went inside and shut the door.

'Stefan!' Damon greeted standing on the porch.

'Where is Aria?' Stefan growled.

'You might want to keep your anger in control.' Damon said, putting his hand on Stefan's shoulder.

'If anything happens to her...' Stefan gritted his teeth.

'You are in no position to talk me.' Damon warned, 'I have the upper hand here.'

Damon sat on the armchair, his legs on the table 'Aria is bleeding. And you know what happens when someone bleeds and I am around.'

Stefan's chest heaved in anger 'What do you want?'

Doman grinned, his eyes sharper 'I can't compel Aria. I tasted her, she doesn't have vervain in her system. So you find out why and I leave Aria alive. Otherwise the other option will be not in your favor. Start working. Time is ticking.'

Damon woozed in the air, leaving nothing but his scent behind. Stefan sunk in the chair that Damon sat before.

Elena came out as she realized Damon was gone.

She stood there, waiting for Stefan to say something.

Stefan's phone vibrated. One text message.

_Check Spencer and Hanna's left wrists._

_Might just help you get Aria back. Of course _

_if she is alive. _

_~A_

Stefan looked up at Elena. 'Wake them up.'

* * *

**A/N: Please review! It means the world to me**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aria's POV**

'Alright so where do we go first?' Damon asked me for the third time.

'I don't know.' I answered for the third time.

After Damon paid his little visit to his little brother, we have been sitting in the car with absolutely no idea where to start looking for Ezra.

'Show me that photo again.' Damon said, who was navigating Mystic Falls on his phone. I opened the image that A had sent me and handed the phone to Damon.

'The person who took this photo is really smart.' he commented.

I rested my head on the steering wheel, almost tired. I just wanted to sleep but I had to find Ezra.

'Alright wait...look...you see this?' he asked; showing me a red light that reflected on the wall behind where Ezra was lying.

'Yeah..what about it?' I asked, seriously hoping he had some fair guess about this place.

'Well there is this old building at the end of the town bridge..they put this red light on in dark cause drivers usually skip the turn and smash into the tree.' he explained.

'So are you going to give me a further detailed explanation about this light or are we already going?' I smugly asked.

'Ah! Sarcasm. I like it.'

he winked.

I rolled my eyes and geared up the car. 'Give me the directions.' I told, accelerating.

Here I come, Ezra!

**Elena's POV**

'My mind is too weirded out.' I commented, looking up at Emily who was sitting beside me on the couch.

Hanna sat next to her, staring at the bracelet in her hand.

Stefan and Spencer were near the dining, trying to remove Spencer's bracelet.

'I don't get it.' Emily sighed. 'Aria has that bracelet, even Spencer and Hanna. Than why not me?'

'Its A Em. He finds ways to mess with our heads.' Spencer said from across the hall.

'Would try not moving?' Stefan said irritated by Spencer's constant movements while he was trying to get that bracelet off. 'And I don't think A has anything to do with this. This bracelet is made of vervain.' he added.

I and Emily exchanged confused looks.

'Having vervain in your body or on your body protects you from getting compeled by vampires.' Spencer explained.

We all looked up at her, even Stefan did, completely shocked that Spencer knew about this.

'I did my homework.' she goofed. 'How do you think I know what stakes does to you.' she nodded at Stefan.

'Hanna?' Emily touched her shoulder.

'I remember this...its really weird cause..this was not in my hand when we were in Rosewood. And ..oh god I am having really sharp images about this. I can't make it out.' her voice was frustrated.

'Just try sleeping this over, Hanna. Maybe you will remember in

t in the morning?' I suggested, observing that Hanna was tired.

'No I'm fine.' and she rested her head on Emily's shoulder.

**Aria's POV**

I walked slowly through the dark yard, with Damon walking in front of me as a shield.

'You think this is the place?' I whispered.

'It is very deserted. Maybe this is.' Damon whispered back.

'Shh..' he ordered.

He opened the door and it creeked. He flashed light of his phone to guide the way.

We checked each rooms very carefully not creating too much noise. The house felt like its haunted. I would be running scared, screaming at the top of my lungs if there wasn't a vampire with me.

'There he is.' Damon pointed at the far end of the room.

Yes, there he was.

I rushed to him and got a clear view of him. He was still passed out. I slowly touched his shoulder, whispering 'Ezra?'

My eyes started watering.

'Let me see.' Damon stepped forward. He bent down to examine him.

I kept my hands on my mouth so that no screams would escape them.

Damon lifted Ezra on his back with one hand.

'Let's get him to a comfortable bed.' Damon said, walking away.

I followed 'Hospital...lets take him to the hospital..' I stuttered.

'He is fine Aria. He needs some rest.' I nodded and followed him out of the house to the car.


End file.
